Two major types of fuel injectors are the straight type which has upwardly projecting terminals and the right angle type which has terminals projecting at a 45.degree. incline from the vertical. Straight type injectors can be used in place of inclined projectors, except that the inclined harness connectors must be mounted at an incline from the vertical because there is no room directly over the injector for the harness connector. Also, the inclined harness connector terminals for the inclined injector are more widely spaced than those for the straight injector. An adaptor for adapting the straight terminal so it can be connected to an inclined connector, which was of simple construction and low cost, and which could withstand the hot environment near an engine, would be of considerable value.